


Morning Kiss

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Series: Warcraft One Shots & Short Stories [8]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fuck the Kirin Tor, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Medivh Gets a Hug, Medivh Is Not a Morning Person, Medivh Needs a Hug, Protective Anduin Lothar, So Is Anduin, The Author Is Clearly Obsessed With Medivh's Hair, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a wee bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Morning fluff in Karazhan. Shameless, tooth-rotting and self-indulgent.
Relationships: Anduin Lothar/Medivh
Series: Warcraft One Shots & Short Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141130
Kudos: 4





	Morning Kiss

When Anduin walked into Medivh's bedroom in Karazhan, he saw that the mage was still sleeping, curled into the blanket and burying his head into the pillow. Only a few messy strands of his long hair and one of his bare feet peeking out from beneath the blanket were visible of him. Anduin stopped for a moment to appreciate the definitely adorable and very much uncharacteristic sight, but when the scent of the fresh, hot coffee he was carrying found its way into the Guardian's dreams, Medivh began stirring.

Anduin grinned and settled next to the bundle of blanket, waiting patiently for it to transform into a grumpy, sleepy-eyed Medivh with a gorgeous bed hair.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Anduin greeted him with a wide smile, but Medivh's only answer was some incomprehensible muttering; he wasn't awake enough yet to communicate.

He blinked at his lover, half-asleep, and Anduin could almost hear his thoughts about ignoring him completely and just snuggling back into his bed to sleep some more. Anduin wouldn't have minded even if he'd chosen to do that, he was just happy to be here with Medivh in peace. In the month they'd been together, this was their first truly private moment, when they were alone and no one disturbed them. It seemed Karazhan was indeed an ideal dating spot if someone wanted calm and privacy.

Meanwhile, Medivh decided that he wanted the coffee instead and took the mug from Anduin, cuddling it like a lifeline. It was his favourite one, with the text 'Best Guardian' on it, a silly birthday present from Anduin, of course. No one else would've given him such silly things, but Medivh loved Anduin's gifts.

"What is it?" he asked sleepily when he woke up enough to notice how Anduin was looking at him; the open admiration on the other's face still made him blush.

"I just love how your hair shines in the sunlight" Anduin admitted, instinctively reaching out and smoothing a few stray strands from the mage's face.

Truth be told, Medivh's hair was indeed beautiful when caressed by light. Normally, it looked simply brown, but when bathing in sunlight or firelight, that long, silky mess was a whole cavalcade of colours, from deep gold to copper and dark, dark crimson, and almost everything in between. It was indeed a sight to behold.

Medivh didn't know what to say, he wasn't too used to compliments, not even after being with Anduin for a time by now; and Anduin Lothar wasn't the type who kept his opinion to himself about anything, so he'd shared quite a few details already about what he loved about the Guardian exactly.

"Thanks... I guess?" Medivh finally said, still not being sure he was reacting the correct way.

Anduin just laughed and patted the top of his head gently, ruffling his hair in the process. To this, Medivh knew very well how to react and he snarled at Anduin, only to earn more laughter.

"You're adorable" Anduin stated simply.

When Medivh finished his coffee, he was awake enough to make demands, so he grabbed Anduin's shirt and pulled him closer, demanding a morning kiss. His lover gladly and willingly provided that, hugging Medivh tight in the process. The mage almost purred in satisfaction when Anduin buried his hand into his hair and began massaging his nape; perhaps this was his favourite thing on the long list Anduin could, and most definitely would, do to him. It felt a bit possessive, yes, but so very comforting and loving in the same time that Medivh didn't give a damn about Anduin being a teeny-tiny bit possessive toward him.

The Kirin Tor had outright burnt him to mark him as their property; compared to this, Anduin's possessiveness was definitely a welcome change. Not like the flashback that came with this thought.

"What's wrong, little raven?" Anduin asked when Medivh abruptly broke the kiss, his enthusiasm and passion all but disappeared.

Medivh didn't answer but snuggled as close to him as he possibly could, shivering slightly as the adrenaline was draining from his system. Anduin hugged him tight, caressing his hair and whispering sweet nothings to soothe him.

"Did I scare you with something?" Anduin inquired when the mage finally stopped trembling in his arms.

"It wasn't you..." Medivh muttered into his shoulder. "Just... Something's crossed my mind."

"What was it?"

"An unpleasant memory" came the answer, and Anduin hugged him even tighter as a reaction.

After a few minutes of cuddling, when Medivh relaxed completely against him, Anduin caressed his cheek and pulled away a bit to look him in the eyes.

"Would you like to try it again?" he asked, and when Medivh nodded, he kissed the mage gently, still caressing his face.

This time Medivh did his best to concentrate only on the feelings Anduin's closeness evoked in him, and soon he was kissing back quite passionately.

"That's my Guardian!" Anduin chuckled when they pulled apart, and Medivh smiled at him.

He could definitely live with being Anduin's Guardian.


End file.
